Chapter 4: You're Not Gonna Want to Smell This...
Chapter 4: You're Not Gonna Want to Smell This... is the fourth chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Four: You're Not Gonna Want to Smell This... Written by AFriendlyNecromorph With the help of *'DS2117' *'Ryusenka16' *'A Wikia Contributor' Thanks, guys! -AFN Isaac: "WUT?" Ellie: "I have to fart." Isaac: "Then let it rip!" Ellie: "RRRNT!!" : (Ellie makes a fart sound with her mouth while she simultaneously farts as a Necromorph, a Slasher, appears out of thin air.) Mr. Slasher: "Ugh... That is nasty." : (Another Necromorph appears and speaks to Mr. Slasher.) Ms. Spitter: "Hey, you wanna go out sometime?" : (Kristen suddenly pops into the scene.) Kristen: "What the hell? Phew!!!!" XD : (Kristen smells Ellie's rotten-egg fart.) Isaac: "Dude, that's nasty." Ellie: "Why are you making fun of my farts? I thought we were friends." :( Isaac: "My girlfriend is dead, I’ve hallucinated like over 30 times, so... Yeah, I'm gonna joke all I want about whomever I want." Mr. Slasher: "Aww! Gawd!!!!" : (It smells the nasty fart.) Mr. Slasher: "Do these things ever go away?!" Kristen: "LOL, THIS ALL STARTED WITH A FART!!!!!" Mr. Slasher: "Yeah, that was unexpected." :) Ellie: "That’s what she said!" : (As soon as Ellie finishes her clever joke, everybody busts out laughing. Isaac looks around - confused - as their laughter starts to slow down, becoming an unrecognizable noise - now sounding like a distorted, nonhuman roar. The lights go out, and Isaac can now hear Ellie's attempts to wake him up.) Ellie: "Isaac? Are you okay? Wake up, Isaac!" Isaac: "Ahhh! Holy shit! I just had the weirdest dream!" Ellie: "That wasn’t a dream, Isaac. You just passed out from the smell of my farts." Isaac: "You're telling me that everything that happened in my "dream" actually happened because it was happening in reality?!" Ellie: "Yes." Isaac: "Oh. Well, uh... That’s even weirder, but it makes perfect nonsense." :/ : (Isaac makes a funny face, winks at the camera and looks around the room.) Isaac: "Hey, Kristen. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon." :) Kristen: "Hey, Isaac. Same here." Isaac: "So... Does that mean we’re still in mortal danger?" Ellie: "Yes." Kristen: "Yeah." Mr. Slasher: "Duh." Ms. Spitter: "Maybe." Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "No shit." Evil, scary, red-eyed creature’s partner: "Durp. I’m the one who shot you with the darts. Durp." Isaac: "All right, if there are ANYMORE interruptions, make yourselves known... NOW!!! Don’t make me smack a bitch!" : (Waiting for any possible interruptions, all present characters wait and awkwardly look around in silence, as to avoid upsetting Isaac any further. Apparently, he wants to smack a bitch.) Isaac: "Okay, I don’t think anyone else is coming." Ellie: "That's what she said!" Everybody: "LOL!" Kristen: "Stop! Please! You're tearing up my insides!" Ellie: "Ha! That's what she said!" Everybody: "ROTFL!" XD Ms. Spitter: "Stop gushing, Isaac! I have to spit!" Ellie: "OMG! THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!!!" XD Everybody: "OMFG ROFLCOPTER!!!" XD Isaac: "No... That's what he said." Ellie: "No... That's what she said." Isaac: "That's what he said, literally. All three of those things. Trust me, Ellie." Ellie: "What?" Isaac: "Yeah... College was a very confusing time for me." : (Isaac says this as he scratches the back of his head, makes a funny face, arches his back inward, and looks up at the ceiling.) Ellie: "That's what she-" : (Isaac interrupts Ellie.) Isaac: "ENOUGH! Everyone who shouldn’t be in this scene needs to pop out of the story... NOW!!!" Kristen: "Later, guys." Mr. Slasher: "See you in a few minutes." Ms. Spitter: "I’ll see you at the end of the movie." : (Kristen, Mr. Slasher, and Ms. Spitter pop out of the story with a loud "pop.") Isaac: "Finally, no more interrup-" : (Ironically, just as Isaac is about to complete the sentence, "Finally, no more interruptions," he is interrupted by a loud "whoosh" as a mysterious vehicle swoops by overhead. Coming to a stop, a man hops out of the vehicle and approaches Isaac and Ellie.) Man: "What's up, guys?! It's me, Future Isaac!" Isaac: "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!" : (Facepalm.) Trivia * Most of this chapter's plot was inspired by a conversation in the comments section of the original posting of Chapter 3 on the Dead Space Wiki, which is actually referenced in this chapter's dialogue. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters